


Fallen Flora, Exiled Star

by DEMONICS



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Adoptive Sibling, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exile, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Exile, Self-Hatred, Some Humor, Star Clan, Star Clan Black Star, a certain someone is dead, legal guardian, parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONICS/pseuds/DEMONICS
Relationships: Black Star & Angela Leon, Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans (implied)
Kudos: 4





	1. Fallen Flora

Tsubaki let out a surprised scream, assuming a defensive stance holding up her chain scythe to shield herself from an explosion.  
Only to be met with a sudden plume of dark dense fog and smoke that exploded from the smoke grenade.

She gasped and panicked as the fog was spreading bigger.  
N _o! A smoke bomb!_ Tsubaki turns and runs to the sound of where the voices of her friends were coming from. However, the bigger the fog spread the more muffled their voices became.

The Spartoi Team was originally sent to the Needle Village to take care of a sudden Star Clan attack and were quickly ambushed when they arrived, forcing the team to separate- it was clear what they wanted.

They wanted _her_ specifically. A girl that inherited the gift of The Nakatsukasa Clan, where a weapon can change into multiple forms.

With a weapon as strong and valuable as her, of course The Star Clan would automatically be interested- They couldn't let the DWMA keep an important asset as her to themselves.

As Tsubaki frantically tried searching for her teammates and meister, she almost ran off a cliff. She stumbled backwards and turned around, noticing how.. eerily quite it's become.

She can faintly make out the sounds of Kids shooting, but trying to hear any other sound beyond that was nearly impossible.

Before she could even sprint to follow the noise, an immediate sharp pain was felt at her front.

 _A ninja dagger?_ She looked up at the Star Clan member looming over her as he held her in place with the dagger in her stomach.

She grimaced, and mentally made a refusal to be taken as she whipped her chain scythe around and stabbing the man in the neck near his collar bone.

"Agh, you little bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist,  
Tsubaki saw a chance, and head butted him before kneeling his stomach.

He yelled in pain and released her like she expected. But she stumbled backwards, losing her balance and falling off the cliff and into a river.

_________________

The first thing she immediately felt was pain. Pain in her abdomen, right arm and head.

After that, she felt something wet, but warm on her forehead. And then, it felt like she was laying on something soft and warm.

And finally, she heard voices. They didn't sound with her, they sounded far away and echoey.

_________________

Tsubaki opened her eyes, but almost instantly regretted it because of the drumming headache she felt behind her eye-sockets and she groaned in pain.

"Hey, are you awake?"

 _Who_ _..?_

She opened her eyes again, this time being able to keep them open at least a little.

The first thing she saw was a light-skinned tanned face, turquoise eyes and dark ash blue hair- it was spikey and messy, perhaps even fluffy.

"There you are, I was starting worry that I found you too late.. how're you feeling?" The stranger asked.

Another thing that Tsubaki noticed was that she could feel the fabric of the blanket covering her legs; she wasn't... wearing pants she.. is in her underwear.

Now that she thinks about it, her chest feels suddenly different too! She isn't wearing a bra! And the shirt she's wearing isn't even hers either!

"What did y- argh!!"

Tsubaki sprung up but ultimately regretted that decision as her right arm and abdomen started to immediately flare up in intense pain.

The stranger gently pushed her back down on to her back.  
"Hey, easy easy! I didn't do _anything_ to you... You're okay just don't move like that, your arm was dislocated.

All I did was take off your ruined clothes, they were wet and covered in blood. And your shirt was ripped, so I gave you one of mine." He explained.

Tsubaki, even though she was excruciating pain, glared at this stranger with just a bit too much vitriol.

"A-and.. my bra?"

"I mean, I can only imagine that it's uncomfortable for some girls to sleep in bras, yeah?" Well, he's got her there..

"Mngh... But w-where am I?"

The bluenette chuckled a little, as if to say 'So _now_ you ask me that?'.

"You're in a small village, in my house, and in my room. Heh..

I was able to stitch up that nasty stab wound and pop your arm back in it's socket."  
That last statement made Tsubaki's eyes widen just a bit and the bluenette seemed notice her worry.

He lightly rubbed the shoulder of her good arm, to give her some sort of reassurance.  
"Relax, I know that sounds bad- but I instantly applied ice to it and wrapped your arm in that sling...

You were unconscious for a while, I'd be petrified if you weren't breathing."

"H.. How long.. w-was I unconscious for?" The weapon mumbled.

"For about... five hours, but you were _kinda_ awake when I was stitching your woundー But when I popped your arm back in, you passed out."

Tsubaki only nodded and continued to look at him. _He doesn't look like the man who attacked me, so that's a relief._

_But still.._

_I can't help but feel that.. somethings off._

The bluenette stood up from where be was kneeling beside the bed and stretched.

"Are you hungry? I just made dinner, and I made enough to leave some for you.."

Tsubaki suddenly felt a bit guilty, she _was_ feeling hungry-  
but she was surprised that he basically cooked over the amount of what he normally did for her. She was still on edge, sure, but she appreciated it.

Tsubaki eventually nodded at his question, "Mhm..." 

The bluenette smiled and exited the room, closing the door halfway.

Once he left, Tsubaki examined the room from her spot on the bed. It's small, but not crowdedー It's somewhere in the middle, it certainly isn't a shoe box.

The walls were white, there were some posters of bands and shows he seemed to likeー But childs drawings and a few birthday cards cluttered the walls as well.

All of the drawings had a signature, but being so far and her headache making it a bit hard to see, she couldn't make out the full name.

 _Does he live with a child? He looks too young to be a father. His little sibling maybe?_ Upon further inspection, Tsubaki could make out some clothes haphazardly tossed on a dresser and a bit more on the floorー which was wooden.

Her head turned to the door when she heard it squeak open, watching the bluenette step back into the room with a bowl of food and a drink.

"I don't know what you like butー I hope you like this, heh." The bluenette said as he handed Tsubaki the bowl of meat curry and rice.

Normally, in any other situation, the weapon would wait for the food to cool downー but right now, the sight and smell just made her even hungrier than she realized.

After she received a spoon she started digging into the food in big spoonfuls.

Tsubaki let out a pleasant sigh as she ate. As if waiting for her to finish eating the bluenette looked at a spot on the floor and zoned out.

Eventually, she did finish eating (maybe a little too fast) and took a long sip of the juice.

The weapon let out a satisfied, hefty sigh which seemed to grab back the bluenettes attention.

"You're done? You must've been starving, I'm sorryー Tomorrow I'll bring you breakfast as soon as you wake up, alright?" He smiled faintly as he picked up the bowl and the now empty cup.

"Eh, I forgot to ask your name when you woke up, so.. what's your name?"

Tsubaki looked up at the individual, debating a bit in her mind if it was a good idea. Ultimately deciding not to and simply looking off to the sideー

Despite him showing a lot of hospitality and being kind to her, even nursing her wounds, she still doesn't trust him too much. Even though he may _seem_ genuine, she still found her biggest priority was to play it absolutely safe.

So she said.. nothing.

The bluenette seemed to deflate in his mood, just a little bit, but still shot her an understanding smile (despite her not even looking at him).

"Well, you can.... Y'can call me B, ok?" He said as he made his way to the door before briefly stopping.  
"You should get a little sleep or take a nap, alright? I'll check on youu.... hm, in about two hoursー So, when I come by and you're having any sort of pain, lemme know."

She nodded and made a hum in understanding,  
and seeming satisfied with her quiet response the bluenette left the room, closing the door behind him so she could have privacy and be able to sleep.

Tsubaki laid back down carefully to not hurt or strain her injured arm and laid on the side of her good arm, shuffling into the covers and snuggling against a pillow.

She couldn't sleep for a couple of minutes, she kinda wishes she asked B to stay for a little while longer until she _was_ sleepy. Because now, all she think of were her friends and how worried they must be. As well as the probability that they'll get in major trouble for losing her, especially Kid; being the son of Lord Death.

She'll apologize to the young Death God for being so reckless and worrying him and the others when she gets back on her feet. She should also thank B for taking her in, even though she's still a _little_ suspiciousー she'd feel bad about not giving him her thanks after he gave her his only bed and fed her.

So with that set in mind, as well as deciding to ask further questions tomorrow, the weapon finally started dozing off and fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.


	2. Fallen Flora Ⅱ

The next morning, Tsubaki was met with another pounding headache and muscle pain, and her injured arm had a numb stinging sensation that went up to her shoulder.

When she opened her eyes, the weapon realized that the room seemed a bit more darker and she felt just slightly more crowdedー   
She then noted a quiet humming along with the feeling of her hair being caressed and gently pulled. Was someone brushing her hair?

It would explain the large presence she felt in the bed with herー in her half awakened, sleepy state. Tsubaki then remembered the events of last night as well. The bluenette stranger from last night.

"B..." She quietly mumbled, not really noticing she said it out loud until the brushing stopped and the personー B, most likely, leaned over to look at her face.

"Hello, heh.. Are you awake now?" The bluenette asked in a mumble, trying not to speak too loud. Tsubaki nodded weakly at his question as she bit back a yawn.

He smiled faintly as he sat back up to continue his task of brushing her hair, slowly and gently as to not pull on any knots that he may or may not find.

"You can go back to sleep, if you want. I hope you don't mind me doing this for you. Heh.

I thought you'd might like to wash or brush your hair, but you don't look ready to walk to the shower just yet, with that nasty wound you have."   
He said, and even though the bluenette _just_ gave Tsubaki the option to go back into slumber; He kept the conversation going.

_He didn't seem this talkative last night._

The bluenette continued, "And speaking of which, I checked and cleaned up your wound while you were asleep.

Which involved me taking the shirt off, I'm sorryー But thankfully it wasn't infected.."

The bluenette stopped brushing her hair again, but this time he appeared to be actually done. He leaned over her again, and asked. "How's your arm?"

Tsubaki lifted her head a little to face him and to be able to properly answer him. _He's a little bit close_..

"I.. It hurts.." She whispered, her voice was scratchy.

B frowned slightly, genuine worry crossing his features as he sat up. "Does it? Hm...

Wait here for just a bit, okay? I'll be right backー Don't move, please, don't want you to strain yourself." He said, as he sat the brush down on the nightstand and walked out the door.

Although the bluenette said not to move, Tsubaki was feeling rather uncomfortable in this positionー So she, with great effort, used her good arm to push up against the mattress and roll onto her back.

The shadow weapon let out a sigh in pain as she briefly regretted not waiting for the bluenette to come back.

He would've obviously helped her, but she was too stubborn and didn't feel like laying her body pressure on her breasts any longer.

She didn't have the strength to sit up completely and simply decided to stare at the ceiling.   
The shadow weapon closed her eyes as she tried to relax, even though her arm and head were in immense pain.

She took in deep breathes in order to relax while also wondering what's taking B so long. Tsubaki could hear voices in the other room; one being B's voice and the other was of a child.

. . . .

"Can I see the pretty lady?" Angela asked, bright eyed as she looked at the door that leads to Black Stars room.

"We'll see.. I don't think it's a good idea right now, Angie.. She needs time to get better, okay? Not now."   
The bluenette placed the plate of freshly made omelette rice infront of her before turning around and preparing another plate of food.

"Okay.." Angela kept staring at the door as she ate. "What's her name?"

"Tsubaki." He said as he took the new plate of food, going over to his room where the shadow weapon is currently restingー Chuckling as he walked in when he heard Angela say "That's pretty!" with her mouth full.

The bluenette briefly glanced at the shadow weapon as he placed the food on the nightstand, with a small smirk on his lips.

"I told you not to move, angel." He said.

"I was.. getting uncomfortable..." She mumbled. "And... don't call me that.." She said, trying to muster a venomous tone in her voiceー It didn't come out as intimidating as she wanted it to.

The bluenette only snorted at her remark and went over to her, helping her sit up and making sure not to hurt her arm or abdomen.   
He placed the pillows behind her to give her back support before handing the weapon her breakfast.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Black Star smiled softly at her.

"Thank you..." She took a small bite of the food before setting the fork down and staring at her plate.

"... Is.. something wrong?"

The weapon stayed silent for a moment before sighing quietly, she glanced at Black Star and looked back down.

".... I just.. I want to thank you for... everything. I wasn't really able to last night... And even though I still don't trust you, I think it would be rude of me to notー"

"You don't have to thank me.." Black interrupted. "I did it because I wanted to. Don't you start thinking about owing me _anything._ "

"I'm just glad you woke up." A faint, sad smile spread his lips when she turned to look at him.   
"You don't owe me nothing, okay? Now, eat your food before it gets cold."

"I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He said before ruffling her hair and leaving.


End file.
